Happy Misunderstanding
by BerylCoronet
Summary: A misunderstanding brought two unsuspecting people from two different worlds together.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Welp! I thought I lost this one the moment I deleted my tumblr, BUT GUESS WHAT! I found it in my facebook chat and decided to ... post it. But well, I did lost some pretty nice ideas to it. But that doesn't matter.**

 **Because~~ I have a new idea again! Inspired frommmmm Man with a Mission's new song: Dead End in Tokyo. Though I am seriously thinking if I should write it, if I do though I think there might be multiple ships. To be honest, ever since that nasty reviewer forever commenting on smutty MA story I enjoy writing (which I have since deleted), I think I should stop writing smut cause I think my words are too callous and vulgar for the pure and innocent audience gracing . So.. no smut. Just writing for shit and giggles and because I want to.**

 **Anyway, enough of rambles, this story.. mmmm, its lame and suppose to be funny.**

 **Don't leave a review, cause I have a heart and ego that bruise easily.**

* * *

Ivan's colleagues at work have been discussing an app called Tinder for quite some time now. And after coldly dismissing it as mere childish game, his curiosity finally got the better of him. Ivan downloaded Tinder on his phone and started setting up his profile. Maybe he can find some like-minded friends or maybe someone to share the bed with, well... who knows.

After ages of careful selection through his almost non-existent photo album, Ivan finally decided on a recent selfie of himself smugly smiling under the bright sunlight. It was a beautiful day, and Ivan thought the sun makes him look great in a picture, though to be honest, it's a little more on the menacing spectrum than the confident side.

Great! Ivan thought, he can't wait to finally start searching for a new friend. A bunch of pictures popped up on the screen. 'Okay Ivan' he thought to himself, 'This is easy, swipe left for pass, and swipe right for like.'

Pass. Pass. Like. A Chair really?, Pass. Pass. Like. Like.

But a particular picture halted his increasingly fast swiping. 'He looks so much like a girl. Wang.. Yao.. ' Ivan commented under his breath. His brows are raised as he scrutinize the gender and the details of the beautiful face in that picture. 'Doesn't hurt to try', Like.

A "MATCH" pops up indicating that the other party showed an interest in Ivan as well.

Ivan spare no time in initiating the conversation with this man that have piqued his interest, it's rare he admit, that he get to experience that legendary emotion of 'Love at First Sight.' Also not one to face his own emotions, Ivan ignored that nagging part of him to impress Yao, he decided to tease this person.

 _'Hey, are you a Dom or Sub guy?_ ' Ivan typed and send, his conversation box popped up on the screen.

 _'Hi, you have the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. Are they really purple? They are literally glittering under the sunlight!.'_ the other party started. Another conversation box immediately popped up soon after to answer Ivan's question _'Uhh.. I'm a Dom, I've never tried Sub before. Though I'm pretty open to that idea. '_

'He. is. a. Dom.. he certainly doesn't look like one. Though... he would look good as my Sub.' Ivan snickered to that evil thought.

 _'Thank you for the compliment but they are actually blue. I can't tell you're a Dom though, do you wanna try being a Sub with me? I have the stuff here, you can see the colour of my eyes yourself :D!'_ Ivan continued.

 _'Hehe, sure. I'm pretty hungry anyway, and I would love to see your pretty eyes. Send me your address to this number, I'll be right there. xD!'_

 _'Alright, can't wait to see you.'_

 _'Me too!'_

For the first time in his life, Ivan is so excited he had to scream into the pillow and hide his exhilaration. Calming down, Ivan hide the handcuffs and lube under the pillow, they can be easily reached if things gets heated up, he thought. He made a decision to be gentle, Yao look extremely attractive and he don't want to scare him off being a Sub for the first time.

* * *

A knock on the door indicate Yao's arrival and Ivan rushed out to the living room to let him in.

Opening the door, a short Asian man with a low ponytail looked up through his big glasses and gave a big innocuous smile. He is dressed in an army green trench coat and a backpack. He pushed up his glasses up before politely holding out a hand for Ivan to shake.

'Hi! I'm Wang Yao!' he introduced. 'Your eyes is really as beautiful as it is in the photo.' he continued coyly.

"I'm Ivan, come on in.' Ivan smiled, heart almost melting from the looks of this guy. 'He is so adorable it's really hard to see him as a Dom. But that's okay, that will change soon.' Ivan thought, trying to silence his palpitating heart before following after.

Yao trot into Ivan's lair in amazement. 'Wow, you have good taste in design.' he marveled, walking, observing and touching things around the living room like a kid so filled with wonder and astonishment with his surroundings

Ivan trailed after him, waiting for a chance to remind him about their original intention. His pants is getting a little tight and uncomfortable but he don't want to scare Yao off in case he changes his mind.

'Well, I'm an architect, maybe that's why.'

'Wow, you're amazing, I'm a computer software engineer. And damn, it always gets real busy.' he muttered with his back facing Ivan.

Ivan smiled a little shyly, blushing at the compliment, subconsciously, he scratch the back of his head.

Suddenly, Yao around to face Ivan and exclaimed excitedly 'Let's have it then! You told me that I can try Subways with you right? Well, normally I'm more of a Dom guy cause I have tons of vouchers and discounts for eating with Dominos. I mean, Subways don't provide delivery and I'm stuck in my office most of the time so I've never tried Sub before, I'm so excited.'

Ivan's jaw dropped to the floor, and he is stunned beyond words at the amount of denseness overflowing from Yao's words. His face paled and he suddenly felt sick in the stomach for the dirty things he wanted to do to Yao in his mind.

'Uhh..' Ivan pathetically managed after a few guilty-filled seconds.

'Are you okay?' Yao asked worriedly, moving forward and placing his palm on Ivan's forehead. 'Maybe we can try it another day, you look sick, you should get some rest.'

Ivan could feel his heart almost stopping at the touch, and then melt at Yao's worried features. He can't just throw this little guy out can he?. No, he definitely hope to see more of that inquisitive face again. Ivan raise his hands and pat on Yao's head. 'I'm alright, you said you want to try Subways right? Subways is only good if you eat it at their place. I'll treat you, so let's go.'

'Really? You will?' Yao widened his eyes, looking as though Ivan is the legendary saint sent by God himself for his salvation. His altruism is something Yao have never experience with any other people.

Reaching out for his wallet, Ivan opened it and showed Yao. 'Look, I even have enough for side dishes. Cookies and soup. You definitely be satisfied.' he smiled.

'Oh my god.' Yao's breath hitched and with a teary eye, he looked at Ivan and said 'Thanks. You're so nice.'

Ivan resisted his urge to pinch Yao's nose, but he did not resist grabbing Yao's wrist and headed out for the door. Yao might misunderstand his words, but at least he's glad this misunderstanding blessed him with a dinner partner. A very cute one that deserve some love from a big nasty guy like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Not proof read. I'm sorry, I started it at 10.30PM and it's already 11.57PM. Way to long. Thanks and adios**

* * *

'Hmm.. Who could it be this late at night.' Yao looked up from his computer full of numerical figures and towards the door.

Silence ensue again. It's been replaced by the sound of distant shouting and breaking glasses from his neighborhood. 'Damn.. I should have installed a peephole when I moved in.' Yao berated himself internally, letting a 'tch' sound escape from his mouth when he recalled the last time he opened the door by instinct and accidentally let in a bunch of drunkards.

It's not a good neighborhood he admit, but it's so near his workplace he just couldn't resist. The knocking on the door resumed. The knock is firm and polite, unlike those messy knockings by the drunkards.

'Hmm... I'll just.. open it I guess..' Yao shrugged, standing up from his table and head towards the door. He opened the door slightly to peep through, gripping the doorknob tight to in case some unwanted intruder try to push through. However, before he can even manage to see anyone, a drifting scent of the familiar fried noodles filled his nostril and reminded his stomach that he haven't took a bite since that hastily made sandwich in the morning.

A large and ugly growl emitted from his neglected tummy.

'Hehe.. I'm sorry.' Yao smiled awkwardly at the man he stood up for a few dinners in a row. Four week worth of dinner to be exact. His specs drooped all the way to his nose bridge, causing him to lift his head higher to look through those glasses. Even his mouth is slightly agape from this position.

Messy long hair, blood shot eyes, dressed in a pajamas. Ivan knew.

'Yao, you're not eating again.' Ivan said gently, though he is slightly pouting to show his unhappiness to Yao. Lifting the plastic packaging up, he continued 'I'm sorry, this is the only stall that still open this late.'

Yao smiled gratefully, he can't say that he is not touched. In fact, he is almost on the verge of tears. 'Thank you.' he muttered, sniffing a little as he looked down to calm himself of the raging internal emotions.

'THOSE GAY DRUNKARDS BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AROUND THE CORRIDORS AGAIN!' a middle aged women's voice screeched through the neighboring doors.

Yao and Ivan pulled their shoulders to cover their ears by instinct before Yao quickly pulled the big brown bear in. Yao called him the brown bear after noticing and pointing out that his colour scheme always border brown, beige and grey.

'What happened?' Ivan asked in concern at the increasing commotions out there.

'Uhh, well. That lady outside is homophobic. But sadly, she chose the wrong place to live in because there's is always an orgy party being held directly above her apartment. So.. There's actually plenty of drunkards around and stuff. Last week, even more sadly for her, there's a gay orgy party being held. So..' Yao said, before ending it off with a sigh of resignation.

'Oh..' Ivan answered thoughtfully.

'Yeah..' Yao replied. 'It sucks, I know.'

'So.. Food?' Ivan asked, holding the food up.

'Yes please!' Yao grinned gleefully as they sat down on the couch at his tiny living room. Ivan placed the food on the coffee table and prepared it for Yao.

'There.' Ivan said, as he thoughtfully placed the plastic below the container to prevent any food stain on the table, and even pluck out the stray strand of woods from the disposable chopstick before handing it over for Yao.

'Thank you.' Yao said coyly. enjoying every single bit of being spoiled like child before gobbling down the food to feed his abused stomach.

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere, loud moaning and creaking noises started resonating through the living room. Something blunt hit the thin wall in a constant pace, creating an annoying sound that doesn't go away.

But still Yao kept eating, seemingly oblivious to the amount of noises making a nuisance in his house. Not Ivan though, it seems to get on his nerves as he started knitting his brows and pacing about. Perhaps, it seems too obvious what Yao's neighbor is doing and it seems a little awkward hearing it with Yao in his sight. It reminds him of their misunderstanding the first time they met.

Yao noticed his pacing and chuckled 'Don't worry, the man next door is impotent. He don't normally last more than 5mins. Trust me, you'll hear it soon.'

 _'YOU SUCKS, I'M LEAVING YOU.' a women screamed can be heard from next door._

 _'WELL YEAH, FIND ANOTHER MAN WHO IS WILLING TO FUCK YOUR UGLY ASS.' a man can be heard shouting back as well._

 _'OH REALLY? FIND A WOMEN WHO WANTS TO GET FUCK BY YOUR FLAPPY NOODLE THEN.' the same women taunted._

 _'YOU WANT TO PLAY IT LIKE THIS HUH? WHOSE SAGGY TITS IS LOW ENOUGH TO SLAP AROUND.' the man continued._

'PFF, that's a new one.' Yao laughed, almost chocking on his noodles. 'OH MY GOD, NOODLES, FLAPPY NOODLES!' Yao continued as he lift his chopstick out, pulling the remaining noodles with it.

Ivan laughed at Yao. He's so adorable laughing at weird stuff like this.

'I can spice things up as well. I'm good at it.' Ivan boasted as well, a little indirectly, perhaps hoping Yao might get it.

Calming himself a little, Yao wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and commented 'But you know I'm allergic to chili..'

'Well.. I mean in the bedroom.' Ivan tried again, he really wish he could be a little more direct but.. He's afraid, really afraid to scare Yao away. What if.. he never wants to be his friend again. He's obviously scared of being misunderstood as a gay.. That's why he don't want to be seen by that homophobic lady, isn't it.

'I can't eat them anywhere in the house, silly bear. I think I told you that one time my family lied to me just so they can have a meal with chili. How evil.'

'Ah.. Yes I recalled.' Ivan smiled awkwardly. Yao is.. still as dense as ever.

'Sit beside me. And let's listen to their arguments. I swear to God they have the most interesting insults ever.' Yao urged excitedly.

'Sure.' Ivan replied, sitting closer to Yao.

* * *

However, it wasn't even long before Yao's started struggling to stay awake. His eyelid ever so slightly begin to cover his blood shot eyes. His head began to nodding down as his little mouth kept blabbering incoherently, yet even among his incoherent speech speaks some interesting details that Ivan didn't know.

'My mom.. and my sis.. ter. Thye ...use Tinder. I'm gappy. To find you..' Yao slurred, as the last words brought a closure to his eyes and drifted him off to lalaland. His head fell onto Ivan's muscular arm covered with the sleeve of the beige trench coat.

'I'm happy too. Kitten.' Ivan smiled to himself, as he put his arms around Yao. The only time he dared to openly succumb to his desires to be closer with Yao.

'If I remind you of a big brown bear, and I would say you remind me of a little black kitten. A naughty but really adorable kitten that needs someone to take care of or it will not remember to eat or sleep. Is it still too early to say that I love you?' Ivan said it out loud in the noisy living room.

The hand smoothing the tangles in Yao's hair stopped. And with his other hand, Ivan carried Yao bridal style and tuck him in his bed.

With that, he left the room, and after making sure that the door out of his apartment is securely locked. Ivan left.

'It's really too unsafe here.' he wondered what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Asian Kung Fu Generation's band member look like dorks but they have songs that catch my interest. Their song rewrite is kinda nice.**

* * *

'Yaoooooo, are you done yet?' Ivan pouted from the couch, staring at his friend who was in turn staring intently at his computer.

'Hold on, just a little more Ivan. Just. A little more.' Yao muttered out as his fingers rapidly typed away on the keyboard.

*Tiak tiak tiak tiak tiak* *Click click click click click*

For a long time, these are the only sound that filled the space between them. And of course not to mention the lively neighbors that Yao have. Sometimes, Ivan really admire this little guy for having such immerse concentration to even work and sleep in such a noisy apartment.

'Yao...' Ivan whined again after five minutes have passed again, lying and tossing on the couch in boredom.

'I'm sorry Ivan. Just really, I'm almost done.' Yao mumbled incoherently, squinting his eyes a little this time. Seemingly mystified by something on the screen.

Ivan stared at Yao's water stained ceiling and his thought started to roaming to questions he always wanted to ask Yao. He stretched his arms out and tucked them behind his head, using them as a pillow.

'Yao, why are you living in this hell hole? Don't tell me you're broke cause I saw your saving books lying around the other time. You literally have enough to live like a king.' Ivan called out, eyes tracing on the outline of the yellow stain.

'Uh... that's caused...' Yao started, mind still focusing on his task on hand while sparing that few bit of brain activity to recall the reasons. 'Uhh.. cause it's really super near my workplace.'

'Oh.. really? Where did you worked at? Don't tell me.. it's that.' Ivan slowed his words, trying to confirm his suspicion with Yao.

'Yeah, it's that company. That really tall one behind my apartment building.' Yao finally turned to look at Ivan.

Poor Yao, he thought. His eye bag deepens by a few shades darker and he grew even thinner. This current project he is on is really taking a toll on him. If he is not even here to force Yao to go to the dinner with him, he truly wonder if he will even eat at all.

'Hmmm.. Are you done?' Ivan mused, eyes still staring at the ceiling. The outside turned strangely quieter today, no screaming and moaning, or sound of the broken glasses or even cats screeching.

'Not yet.' Yao replied, turning his head back to the computer again. The noises from the keyboard and computer mouse fill the quiet atmosphere.

After a little while, Ivan speaks again, something he wonders as well, but just never got around asking

'Yao..'

'Hmm?'

'So.. What's your idea of a perfect date?'

'Uhh... uhh..' and he drifted off again.

'Yao.'

'Uh.. Date, month and year. Ya know.. DD slash MM slash YYYY. I find other formats a bit confusing. Like.. Uh.. you know.. the American ones where they put the month first.' Yao stated very confidently.

Knitting his brow, Ivan propped himself up to look at Yao with a dose of WTF. How dense can this little guy be? There is no way I am too vague.

'Yao.' Ivan said.

'I'm done, I'm done. I'm sorry.' Yao finally said, standing up and pushing his chair away. 'Let's go.'

'Well.. I'm not actually rushing you but.. Okay, let's go.' Ivan replied, standing up as well. Reaching his arms out, Ivan wrapped his fingers onto Yao's arms, he really did got thinner. Before long, Ivan found himself walking down the cold street with Yao tagging along beside him.

'When is your current project finishing?' Ivan asked, breaking the cold air with a question of concern.

'Pretty soon I guess. But I thought of quitting this job after this all ends, it's eating too much of my time. My mom is rushing me for a date and every blind date my mom and sister have arranged for me didn't go that well. Guess I'm destined to be single forever.'

The thought of Yao going on a blind date pricks Ivan's heart, but he's kind of glad every single one of them didn't go well. 'But why didn't it go well? I think you should be quite a good catch.'

'Well if you're a lady that would be great. Truth to be told, I never.. actually really felt anything for those girls my mom introduced or in fact any girls I've seen so far. Like, not even a tiny bit of interest in the romance department. You know what I mean?' Yao mused beside Ivan.

Yes, Yao.. I think I know what you mean, Ivan thought.

'Hmm.. Maybe I just haven't met the right one.' Yao decided.

'Yeah, maybe that's why.' Ivan replied.

'My mom would be devastated hearing that. She kept nagging and nagging and it will always start with a: Aiyah, Ah Yao, you should find a person to take care of you. And I will go, but mom I can take care of myself perfectly well. And she goes, yeah and you go on without eating for a few days. Yada Yada. Oh my god I can memorise all her lines already, I swear.' Yao complained.

'You can tell your mom that I can take care of you.' Ivan chuckled, peering over casually at Yao to see his reaction. His cheeks and nose is rosy from the cold, very adorable.

'Haha, I should tell her that!' Yao decided, smiling happily over at Ivan as they neared their destination. 'It's really kind of nice to have a companion to eat some supper in the middle of a cold night.'

'Yeah.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Thank you guest for the reviews, and yes you're right, no one is this dense irl. And Yao is really not as dense as he seems.**

 **I wanted to write a few more misunderstandings before this chapter but I guess this chapter was brought forward because I want to end this story sooner. (I wanted to finish the USUK ver. of Dead End in Tokyo so that I can start on the ROCHU one :X )**

 **I'm constantly compelled to write stories for people who reviewed, cause I know that somebody is looking forward to it (unless it's a one shot ya know). Else, I'll just lose motivation and leave it hanging (AGAIN :c).** **S** **o this chapter is written for you guest.**

* * *

It's been some time since Ivan and Yao first met each other, and it have been some time since Ivan first realised that he harbours any sort of affection for Yao, but it have become unbearable of late to be silent about it. The whispering urge to confess directly have turned into a blaring sirens, reminding him of his deepest desires. Every day Ivan found his mind drifting to Yao, every night he wondered if he have eaten.

Yet for some reasons, something about Yao just made Ivan afraid to confess directly. He can't pinpoint exactly why, it's as though the happy go lucky nature Yao adorned everyday is just a mask to hide something more. A mask that he is not even sure if it's there.

Should he or should he not... Ivan wondered.

 _Yao. Dinner?_ Ivan texted, green text popping up as it demands a reply. _I have something to tell you. It's very important._

 _Yeah, sure. I'm finishing the last episode of my TV series anyway._ Yao replied. _What happened Ivan xD? Did you get chased by that girl who randomly asked for your number the other day?_

 _NO._ Ivan retorted. _I'll tell you over dinner, come on._

 _Alright alright, you impatient bear._

Ivan looked up from his phone screen. He don't really know if this is the right choice, and he don't know if he can bear letting Yao go if everything goes wrong. He just know that he needs to tell Yao how he is feeling. This dense airhead that don't even realise all the obvious hints that Ivan is dropping.

* * *

'Ivannnnn..' Yao whined, dragging the back of Ivan's name hoping to seek redress from the grievance he have suffered from the ending of that TV series he just finished.

'W-what again?' Ivan turned around, at the Yao who is hunched over with a down turned mouth and walking towards his seat.

'Ivan.. the ending of that show is heartbreaking.' Yao said, as he placed his bag pack on the floor, settling into the seat. 'My heart is utterly broken. Again. It reminds me of..of.. ' Yao trailed off, looking a little dazed as the recollection of something in his memories triggered something.

Ivan noticed Yao drifting off and asked in concern 'Yao. Are you okay?'

He immediately snapped out of thoughts and replied dramatically with a smile 'ahh, yeah, that show just got me so bad I'm still reverberating from its ending...'

'What happened? And.. what does it reminds you of?' Ivan probed, looking intently at Yao for any change in his expression. The food in front of them have grown slightly colder but Ivan's curiosity got the better of him.

'Ahh, that show.. everyone who fell in love dies.. They all love each other so much, yet the cruel writers have to kill them all. Why.. ' Yao complained, as he began to dig into the food. 'It's like .. it's like none of them deserve this don't they.' he continued, lip trembled a little, and tears began to form around his rim.

'Yao, it's just a show. Don't cry.' Ivan cooed, scrambling to pull out a tissue for him. 'Take it.' he said, holding up his hands with the tissues in front of Yao's face.

Yao pouted, looking to his side. 'I'm not crying.' he sniffed, still refusing to accept Ivan's offer.

'Yeah, yeah. You're not crying. These are not tears.' Ivan replied condescendingly, using the tissue to wipe the fallen tears that trailed down Yao's cheek. 'Take it yourself.'

Reluctantly, he took the damp tissue, blowing his nose with it. 'Let's eat Ivan, the food have grown cold.' he said, but it becomes apparent to Ivan that he have lost his appetite.

In an effort to keep the conversation going, Yao look up at Ivan from the food and asked 'You told me you have something important to tell me, what was it?'. He narrowed his eyes cheekily before smiling and said 'I got a feeling it's that girl who kept stalking you after getting your number, am I right?'

But Ivan knows his puffy red eyes is not smiling, but there's nothing he can do because he don't know how. Not until he asked.

'Yao, what happened to you?' Ivan started, gently, hoping that Yao actually gets what he is talking about.

'More like what happened to you.' Yao replied, baffled at his words. 'Is that.. girl really that scary? She stalked you again didn't she?'

At this point of time, Ivan weigh between his frustration to get straight to his point, or.. continue to be fearful and move the conversation elsewhere. Options, options, Ivan knows he can't bear either consequences. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'No..' Ivan started softly.

'No? So, what is this regarding?' Yao asked, bending a little forward to get a clearer hearing.

'It's...It's.. ' Ivan tried, but he don't understand why it felt so hard to get the confession out. It's just words, words we use every day to form sentences. But everything is stuck in his throat right now, staring at Yao's probing eyes.

'Hmmm, it's okay if you can't say it out. I am not going to force you to.' Yao replied cheerily, bending even more forward and patting him on his arms. 'Well, I got to go, my mom and my sister is visiting tomorrow and uh, I am not letting them stay in my nasty apartment. It's too dangerous, so there's some stuff I need to prepare before their arrival. Adios.'

Yao stood up much to Ivan's dismay, and in a last ditch attempt to stop him from leaving, Ivan grabbed hold of Yao's hands and blurted out 'I love you.'

'Oh..' Yao mumbled, the smile on his face wiped off in that in exchange, a look of indifference formed on his face, his eyes drifted away from Ivan and towards the door. 'I got to go.' he quickly continued, cruelly brushing Ivan's hands away from his.

'Yao.. Lis-' Ivan pleaded but Yao was having none of it. Tears started welling up at the latter's eyes as he walked out of the restaurant. 'Y-Yao.. Please stop.' Ivan stood up, walking after him. But Yao started running, running out of the restaurant and out of Ivan's sight.

Ivan sat down heavily back at his chair. What have he done now, he thought. And what should he do next. What is Yao hiding from him..

A text message popped up on his phone screen, it's Yao. Swiping it open, it says _I'm sorry but let's not meet again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Hi guestttt, guess what? It's another chapter~~ Sorry I was busy obsessing with a game called onmyoji. And I only have time for either game or writing, and also because I was pretty busy these days. Fark work, can I write for a living instead _(You're not good enoughhhh!_ ). And and also, because I was writing Dead end in Tokyo. But I think no one is looking forward to that so I think I can sort of .. take my time. **

**GREAT NEWS for Rochu fans. I have like farking lot of ideas to write to rochu now. Either a full blown horror (not sure if I can write horror) OR the classic: Downfall of men is great beauties.**

 **Either way, this is still for you guest! (Not sure if you're the same guest, or just multiple guests.) Hope you (all) enjoy it! I hope its not too draggy.**

* * *

 _'Why? Please give me a reason?'_ Ivan texted back.

 _'We can stay where we are. I'm perfectly okay being able to stay by your side.'_ he continued. _'We don't need to be anything else.'_

 _' I'm sorry if I scare you.'_

 _' I know I shouldn't have confessed. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Please don't ignore me.'_

And Ivan continued on and on, hoping to get a hint bit of response from Yao. But none came back, no calls no text. Not even a sign of his text being read came back to the broken hearted man. Ivan knew the potentially devastating consequences from his forbidden confession, he knew he could not take it if their friendship got blown off by this stupid confession. He took his gamble anyway and lost, falling all the way into the pits of the stranger zone.

It sounded pathetic, but he managed to held back his shattered heart enough to go back home. He laid down on his empty and cold bed, staring at the black screen of his phone wishing that it will light up with Yao's name again. He felt so desperate.

'What should I do now.' Ivan found himself muttering over and over again.

Bruised ego and battered heart reminded Ivan of a familiar silhouette on his bed, his eyes wandered to the little bear left by Yao on top of his other pillow. It wore a beige trench coat with a pair of purple glass eyes, sitting there peacefully and smiling, oblivious to the reverberation of its owner's confession.

He reached out to the little doll, and bring it close to his heart. It's a gift Yao have given him on his birthday, Ivan have teased him for buying something so childish when he received it. But now, this little doll became the only refuge for him from the harsh reality of what he have done.

'What should I do now.' Ivan asked, wishing that an answer will magically appear from his question to the little bear. 'Are you able to give me an answer? Why is Yao doing this to me. Does he really hate my love this much?'

Ivan sigh.

It's no use asking a memento that serve as a painful reminder of his folly.

Ivan sigh again.

Well if there is one thing that his mom and dad gave him that is not good looks, it's persistence. Deadly stalking persistence. It's a little scary sometimes, and he do that unknowingly until he was being pointed out. And so Ivan found himself pouting and wandering all the way to Yao's door. He held out a fist, wanting to knock on the door for Yao but that swirling mist of uncertainty gripped him tight and held him back.

He sigh once more.

The corridors are strangely quiet today. No shouting, no screaming, no nothing. The yellow lights flickered from above, flicking Ivan's intention of confronting Yao away. Ivan leaned against the dirty and peeling walls and slide down in a curling position. He don't know what to do, but he don't want to leave.

A head suddenly popped out from the door along the corridor looking around, it's that homophobic old women. Ivan turned to look at her grouchy face, expecting some slurs to add salt to his wounds.

'You alright son?' she said, in a surprisingly concerned manner.

Ivan felt triggered. Alright? Does he really look so fine right now? He gave out a loud snort before replying sarcastically, and also knowing that she's a homophobic: 'Yeah, my _boyfriend_ just dumped me and I have no idea what I should do. I am feeling great in fact.'

'That Chinese boy living over there? Hmpft, you must be really terrible for such a nice kid to dump you.' the old wrinkled and flabby mouth returned his snort and head back inside.

'I-I just said I love him.' Ivan called out indignantly after her.

Ivan laid his head back in between his knees pouting, aggrieved overlaying his dejection. What does she knows, he know that Yao is nice too. But that rejection is really too hard to swallow, and he wants to know why. At least.. for a closure eh?

He sigh and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'那个人没事吧？快去看看。' _(Is that man alright? Quick, go and take a look)_ Ivan vaguely heard before being lightly shaken awake. He looked up to find a girl peering over him in concern.

'Are you alright?' she asked in a thick Asian accent.

Still blurry eyes from the sleep, Ivan turned to her back and find an older lady standing with curiosity behind her. She's looking at him as well. Ivan looked back at the girl in front of him, she have an uncanny resemblance to Yao.

'You.. Are you that man from Tinder?' the girl exclaimed loudly. 'D-did my brother chased you out?' she continued in shock. Before Ivan could even say anything, she turned back to the older lady and squealed excitedly: '妈妈！这个这个男人还留着。耀哥哥把他赶出来了！' _(Mama! T-This man is still here. Brother have chased him out!)_

The older lady look back at the girl in horror and quickly rushed forward to help the confused Ivan up. 'Yao bully you?' she asked in a serious tone, akin to a mother who realise that his son have done something wrong and is seeking to apologize for him. Meanwhile, the girl proceeded to bang mercilessly on the door loudly shouting for Yao.

'I'm coming!' A cheery voice shouted out from within. Before long, it creaked open to a happy face, a happy face with red and swollen eyes.

But that happy face scrunched up the moment those eyes fell on Ivan's hopeful face.

'Why are you here!' Yao blurted out in surprise with voice that sounds nasal. Pointing at him, he turned to see two furious face beside him. His mom, and his sister.

The two women pushes pass the door and the half protesting, half apologizing Yao.

'Oh.. I'm sorry, it totally slipped off my mind. Don't let him in! I'm so sorry. Did you and mom face any problems getting to the hotel? And on the way here? ' Yao asked.

'Mom wants to asked you why did you leave this poor man out in the cold alone in that dirty corridor.' his sister reprimanded.

'Yes, you very bad boy.' his mother chimed in. 'Why you do that?'

'Yan, I..' Yao tried, and turn to Ivan, gesturing to the door 'Please leave.' The gesture however, was smacked hard by his mother who promptly blabbered a whole lot of Chinese words much to Yao's grimace.

'I'll leave.' Ivan smiled quietly amidst the loud berating. He have learned to read Yao's face over the times spent with him, and he knows Yao is feeling very uncomfortable being stuck between the Devil and the deep blue sea. Perhaps.. Yao is really not okay with Ivan's love.

'Hey, don't go.' Yan tried, looking back and forth the retreating Ivan and her fighting mother nagging at a quiet Yao. She decided to followed Ivan, at least.. for the future of his brother.

That man walked fast, that's granted for he is really tall with really long legs. Yan literally have to jog to chase after him. She almost lost him on the ground floor when she saw a flash of beige at the corner of her eyes.

Ivan is walking towards the park.

'Hey, wait up.' Yan called after him before jogging all the way to her side. 'You must be Ivan. My name is Yan, I am Yao's sister. Thank you for being by his side, I hope you can give him another chance.'

Ivan gave a glance at her before looking back to the front. He took a deep breath and said 'Yao doesn't seem too happy that a man likes him, isn't he?'

'No no, it's not because of that. Trust me, he is okay. He is just very unlucky and he is deeply afraid of hurting you.' Yan insisted earnestly, grabbing Ivan's arm that is tucked snugly into his side pocket.

'What?' Ivan asked, knitting his brow in response to this weird explanation. Unlucky? Hurting him? What does Yan actually means, he thought.

'Come with me, I'll tell you his story.' Yan said, gesturing to the bench located at the side of the jogging path. It's a little wet from the morning dew but she guessed that will do.

The morning's breath still hung thickly in the air as the rays from the skies glitter through the foliage. Fallen brown leaves scattered amongst the green grass unkempt, like a little untouched fairy paradise in the middle of a suburban district. There's no lake to perfect the view, but an old abandoned well that became the deity of wishes.

Ivan turned to his side to look at Yan, who was in turn staring at the crumbling well. What happened to Yao? Ivan thought, a sense of dread looms over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter feels super melodramatic. I TRIED!**

 **And I'mma rant a little here, so skipped this paragraph if you no like rants.** So I have clicked into other rochu stories and I saw reviews that is like reproaching authors with full warning and bans for using song lyrics or whatsoever and I recalled I got it once for a story I have since deleted. And to be very honest, even tho YAH WE ARE WRONG, I still kind of like feel (can't find a proper word for it but I guess it's closer to:) annoyed by it? Like, I don't know.. Am I wrong for feeling annoyed? And I felt bad for those authors, cause it's like, do you know how much love you have to have before you even wanna write a story from a song? Imagine seeing a review and be like, oh I'm so happy and BAM! So to be honest, looking at THAT review kind of turn me off from writing. And even worst there's this one review which is like oh you're story is good and then for the rest of a four lines long review it literally berated that author for using lyrics. And I'm like oh wow, first line to ease the fall? Okay I got it, worst come to worst, I'll just delete shit, okay.

 **Thank you anons for reviews. Greatly appreciated. I hope.. the reason for Yao's rejection is not too cheesy or whatsoever.**

 **ps. I kinda add the translation by the side to those cha-neese characters because I figured it might be easier.**

* * *

Yao continued to stand there, in the middle of his living room listening in silence to his mother's reproach. He held his face low because he can feel that his eyes is raw and pulsing, and he is afraid that looking at his mother will spill the bean about his emotions.

'耀，你老老实实跟妈妈说你是不是喜欢那个洋人？不要骗我了。' _(Yao, tell your mother truthfully if you like that Caucasian man. Don't lie to me.)_ his mother asked with all seriousness.

'不喜欢。跟他不认识。' _(I don't like him. I don't know him.)_ Yao insisted, a little agitatedly.

'不认识还会叫要伊万？不喜欢眼睛还会哭的又红又肿？耀，瞎子都看得出来了。妈妈求你不要再这样折磨自己了。' _(You don't know him but called him Ivan? You don't like him but your eyes is red and swollen from crying? Yao, even the blind can see. I beg you not to torture yourself like this anymore.)_ his mother cried, gripping Yao's arms tightly, hoping that her words can be drilled into his head through her grip.

'我没事的。妈，妈。我告诉你，他是同性恋。我.. 我知道你不喜欢同性恋的，所以我就跟他绝交了啊。我没事的妈。我们..还早着呢..找燕后我们去吃早餐。' _(I'm okay. Mom, mom. I'm telling you, that he's gay. I-I know that you don't like gays, so I stopped being friends with him. I'm okay, mom. We.. It's still early, let's find Yan and we can have breakfast together.)_ Yao looked up to his mother's worried features and smiled, and tried helping her to the door.

'耀！' _(Yao)_ his mother shouted, smacking aside his hand, and held on to his sides, forcing him to face her. '你有事！你知道你有事！我不说，燕不说，不代表我们不知道。开花结果为家国， 我知道我说过。但是我跟爱自己的儿子。只要你能幸福我就开心了。' _(You're not okay! You know you're not okay! I don't talk about it, Yan don't talk about it does not mean that we do not know. I know I said that getting married and having kids is what you're supposed to do for the family. But I love my son more, so if you can have the happiness you deserve, I will be more than happy.)_ his mother continued.

His mother's kind words, a catalyst to crumbling the brave front he have been holding, finally manage to send Yao breaking down in tears. Yao covered his face with his palm and started bawling, ugly tears came crashing down, smeared all over his cheeks.

'我很怕。我很怕历史重演。我不要伊万跟他们一样。' _(I am scared. I am afraid that history will repeat itself. I don't want Ivan to end up like them.)_ Yao cried, voice breaking and hitched from weeping. 'I'm sorry Ivan.' he whispered as his knees finally gave way to his sorrow.

His mother's eye fell, holding onto her shawl, she knelt beside her sobbing child on the floor'傻孩子，那些事情哪可以怪你。' _(Silly child, how could you blame yourself for the things that happened.)_ she comforted, wrapping her arms around trembling Yao.

'妈，我应该这么办？' _(What should I do mom?)_

* * *

'So.. What exactly happened to Yao?' Ivan finally broke the ice and asked Yan.

'It's a very long story to be honest.' Yan started.

'It's okay, I have all day. I just want to know.' Ivan replied.

'Our father died when we are young. He is a man with a fierce demeanor, with high expectations on all his children. So naturally, he never showed us much affection. It's like those stereotypical Asian parent you have heard so much about. Always expecting As, always wanting us to be better than everyone else.' Yan continued.

How does this have to do with me? Ivan wanted to ask, but he figured it would be rude to cut her off in the middle of the story. Besides.. he haven't heard much about Yao's family before, this might be a good chance.

'But he is especially harder on Yao because he is the eldest. And Yao always strive his absolute best to please father. You should have seen the look on his face when he first got his full marks in exam and earn father's grunt of approval. My father is not always nice, he do hit us from time to time for failure, in fact he shouted at his children much more than we ever seen him smile. We all hated him, except for Yao. Who kept trying and trying to earn his approval that became harder and harder to get.'

Ivan listened intently, he can finally understand where Yao got his habit of working till late from.

'And one fine day, my father decided to bring Yao on a fishing trip, but he drowned. His last words to Yao was how proud he was of him, and that he love him. Always.'

'That's.. ' Ivan started with a tone of doubt.

'Ridiculous, I know. But that's not all. That's just the start.' Yan cuts in.

'The second person who said 'I love you' to him was a girl. She was his classmate in math class, and Yao was the one who always tutored her. Sparks started flying but both was too shy to say anything. But one day, while he is sending the girl home, she suddenly ran ahead and from the front she shouted back to him the exact line 'I love you.' And the very next moment, the tree beside her snapped, and the whole trunk fell on top of her. She died on the spot.' Yan narrated, turning around this time to see Ivan knitting his brow.

She gave a smirk and said 'Sounds like something out of some badly written story isn't it? Life imitate art, even if it is a badly written one.'

Ivan is speechless.

'But this got Yao really bad. He started getting a little phobia when people casually throw the three letter words around. However, it only started eating him when the third person died, and that third person is sadly my youngest brother, Long. Long was a delinquent and quite a handful. It doesn't make it any better that he have temper just like my father. Yao still kind of blame himself for father's death so he tried to be a father for Long.' Yan gave a little smirk and shake her head a little before continuing 'But maybe he is too nice to be a father so Long always step all over his head, still.. Yao is very nice to him. Because he hopes that Long can change his ways.'

Ivan asked 'How did.. Long died then.'

Yan's eyes fell into the distant past and although the recollection doesn't seem to hurt her, she seems lost in it. Then she took a really deep and long breath, swinging her legs that didn't touch the floor before saying 'In a gang fight.'

Ivan waited.

After some time, she continued 'I was using the computer in the living room, and Yao was engrossed in the TV. Long suddenly came out from his room and said a bunch of stuff . He ended off with a 'I love you brother' really softly, but I guess Yao heard it too because I saw his smile when he turned towards Long's back. Long went out after shouting to Mother that he's buying some cigarettes. And that's the last we ever saw him. That stupid boy.' Yan said.

'Yao must be really sad then.' Ivan mumbled, unsure of which reaction would be appropriate, while feeling guilty that he knew absolutely nothing that befell his poor crush.

'Sad is an understatement.' Yan replied. 'Yao started having nightmares. Really bad nightmares. And I can tell that the guilt is constantly sending him on the edge. He fell out with lots of friends. He no longer smiles like he used to, and he no longer say more than a few words. He just... turned cold and tired all the time.'

Now it's Ivan's turn to stare at the crumbling well. Something still doesn't tally up, he thought. There's should be something more.

'Is.. there anything else?' he asked, turning back to look at Yan's face.

The distant church bell started tolling through the skies, dragging the moment between Ivan's question and Yan's response. The bell is serene, Ivan noted, as it call forth the faithful to come together and recite the Lord's prayer in peace. But how ironic it is that he is listening to a story so filled with misfortune.

'There is.' Yan replied quietly, after the ringing stopped. 'You see, the nightmares turned into insomnia and it started affecting his daily life. So I persuaded him to see a therapist for it and he did. The therapist taught him lots of way to cope with his guilt, to cope with his pain. And slowly but surely, Yao gradually improved. I slept next door and sometimes when he have nightmares he calls the therapist and the therapist was nice, he will talk to Yao for the whole night, making sure that he is okay.'

Ivan's face changed. He suddenly recalled the few times Yao called him in the middle of night simply talking about weird topics to keep Ivan on the line. And he recalled the few times he fell asleep and also that few times he didn't picked up.

What have I done, Ivan thought. Heart falling into the pits of his stomach, for a different reason this time.

'They got closer and closer without Yao realising. But the therapist is clever, he knew better than to say that three letter words to trigger Yao. And Yao was happy being the way they are. Yet, my mom, being a traditional women, started noticing this and began protesting it in her own way. Anyway, long story short, Yao said that they should stop meeting and hanging out like they do. Of course the therapist didn't believe Yao is that unlucky and so his last word for Yao was 'I love you.' And indeed it was his last because no matter how much Yao begged him to take it back, he refuses. The bus he was in crashed on the highway. Not everyone died, but he was sadly one of them.'

'What happened to Yao then?' Ivan asked, perturbed. He's still reeling from the shock of what he have done to poor Yao.

'Well.. He was, pardon me for saying this, a god damn mess.' Yan emphasized. 'He locked himself in the room, he lost his job and he barely eat or in fact do anything else. He didn't even cry. Mother literally kneeled in front of the door, begging for him to eat anything. Her hair turned whiter since then.

'And? What happened?' Ivan urged. He have to know what happened next.

'It took one whole year. One whole year for him to finally opened that door. He looked frail and his hair grew long. Those eyes, I'll never forget them. His eye bag was so heavy and his eyes so dead he's like a walking zombie.'

Ivan grimaced. The thought of how Yao was then hurts him literally, what started off as a ridiculous story, ended off .. like this.

'He announced that he have found a job in America and he will be living there for work. Mom told me to come over and look after him, I worked here for about half a year before Yao started low key chasing me home. So I figured that if he wants to start a new life over here, I should let him be. And that's the story of how he feels like a jinx to everyone that ever loved him.' Yan concluded.

Ivan sigh. He thought that if he knows the truth, he would know what to do. But that doesn't seem to be the case now, isn't it.

Ivan gritted his teeth, still at a loss. He looked up to the crumbling well again. He stood up and started heading towards it. Written over the words of 'WISHING WELL' is the words of warning of how dangerous this well is.

Ivan dug out a coin from his pocket and flipped it into the well. It fell all the way down for some time before a 'plop' sound is heard echoing.

'Did you wished for Yao to like you back?' Yan asked happily as she trot beside him.

Ivan shake his head with a little sad smile.

'But why?!' Yan ejaculated with disappointment.

'I don't want my magical coin wish to make his choices for him.' Ivan explained. 'Beside, that's pretty selfish, don't you think?'

'Okay..' Yan pouted. 'Then what did you wish for?'

Ivan breathe in deeply, and wished it out loud:

'I want Yao to be happy'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Misunderstanding **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. It's really what kept me going. (Like really really really)**

 **Recently, I was absolutely mesmerized by this anime called 'Mononoke' and its predecessor 'Ayakashi: Japanese classic horror'. Perhaps I might write a rochu story about it? And sorry for another torrent of rant but .. I wrote a usuk fic some time ago and .. I don't know it kinda make me a little teeny weeny tiny sad that it got way more likes and fave than any of my rochu stories. Like whaiiiiiiiiii.**

 **Speaking of which, rochu week is coming. And tbh I nvr once took part in it. I have no idea why :/**

 **Anyway, sorry for rants, I seem to have a penchant for it. I'll try to finish this story asap.**

 **Thanks all who read!**

* * *

Yan rolled her eyes at Ivan's back. What a lame guy, she thought. But those broad shoulders is definitely what my brother need at night. And holy hell, damn those muscles looks good. Good enough for me to .. want to touch it.

A sneaky smirk started curling the side of her mouth as she narrowed her eyes. A devious thought came up to her mind, as she started walking closer and closer to Ivan. So close that it startled Ivan the moment she snaked her arms around his waist.

'What are you doing!?'

* * *

'耀，喜欢就在一起吧。妈妈不反对了。你能开开心心，生体健康就行了。'(Yao, if you like him, then be with him. Mummy have no objections. As long as you're happy and healthy, that's all it matters.) his mother coaxed, stroking the messy head of ponytail still bawling on the floor.

'我是个瘟神。爱我的人都没有好下场！'(I'm a jinx. Nobody had a good end loving me.) Yao sniffed, curling up even more, wishing with all his heart that he can just disappear into a hole and be alone with his destructive emotions. Nobody, not his mother, not his sister, and definitely not Ivan should ever see him like this. But still he can't stop these tears, he can't stop himself from pouring out his insecurities, his guilt, his anguish, his pain and somewhere in between: his love. He wanted to love Ivan so badly, so badly he risked treading on thin ice every single day.

'你不是。不要把那些巧合当作诅咒。我跟你妹妹那么爱你也不是好好的。'(You are not. Don't turn those coincidence into a curse. Your sister and I love you so much, we are still alive and living.) his mother said, knitting her brows at her obstinate child.

Loud running steps can be heard running along the corridor before it ended with someone bursting through the door panting. Worried feature graced Yan's youthful face as she hastily grabbed hold onto Yao and shouted '伊-伊-伊万他-他掉进井里了！！'(I-I-Ivan h-he fell into the well!)

Yao spun around looking at Yan speechless.

'快点，他说他只想见你最后你面！'(Quick, he said he just want to see you one last time!) Yan shouted again, shaking him back to reality. '他只想见你最后一面啊。'(He just want to see you one more time) Yan sniffed and with tears running down her face, she pushed Yao to his feet, to see Ivan one more time. '去啊，不要再让他等了！'(Go, don't let him wait anymore.)

'Ivan..' Yao muttered, and started running out.

'真这么邪门儿啊。'( That spooky?) their mother furrowed her brow. That is until she saw Yan blowing her nose and wipe clean of her tears, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her daughter she asked '你这个死丫头干了什么好事？'(What have you done you nasty girl?)

Turning back to face her mother innocently, she gave a twinkling blink of her eyes and replied with her sweetest voice '把哥哥卖了'(Selling my brother.)

* * *

'Ivan.. Ivan..Ivan..' Yao mumbled, as he make his way down to see Ivan. Tears started welling up his eye rim again. What have I done to deserve this? What have Ivan done to deserve this? What have his father done, what have the girl done, what have his brother done, what have his therapist done? Why is fate being such an asshole to me, why does everyone who loves me die. Why!? he thought angrily, wiping his tears a tad too harshly against his swollen eyes.

He ran to the park and to the well and true to Yan's words, he found Ivan's usual trench coat floating on the surface of the water. An overwhelming wave of intense fear gripped Yao by his throat, the image of the coat on the water started spinning and he felt his stomach churn. His whole body is shaking as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Breath Yao, breath. He vaguely heard, he recalled this method of calming himself. But no matter how soothing this voice is, it scares him. It reminded him of that crash again.

'No..' he cried, scrunching up his features at the painful reminder.

'I-Ivan.. Where are you?' Yao stuttered, with one hand desperately holding himself up, the other flew to his chest, clutching the excruciating heartbeat. It hurts, it hurts so bad.

The pain sends tremors all over his body, detaching him from his surroundings. You should die, you should die, you deserve to die in this painful manner, he thought, leaning forwards to the unstable well walls. The image of the coat blurred and Yao muttered 'I-I'm sorry Ivan.'

The walls gave way and Yao felt his body falling along with the debris.

But he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping itself around his waist. It pulls him into a tight embrace. The warmth engulfed him, giving him the safety he did not know that he needs.

'Shh shh.. It's okay, you're okay. I'm here. I'm still here. I'll protect you. ' a familiar voice hushed, stroking and caressing Yao's body. 'Shh, everything will be okay.'

But fear had its own thinking and Yao is suddenly all scared of this kindness, it reminded him of the feeling of love and how love brought the demise of everything he love. He struggled to break free, but the hands kept him in tight.

So Yao started trashing and hitting about, still the hand held tight despite the few grunts that indicate the recipient's pain. Finally it became to exhausting to resist, and he allowed his own head to be pressed further in. He still can't breathe and he felt so scared.

'You'll be okay. I promise to be here.' the voice cooed again, still stroking and caressing.

Somehow the soft gentle voice made it things slightly better, it calms him.

The pain and overwhelming fear soon subsided and Yao began to notice that a stinging metal smell have been filling up his nostril for quite some time. He opened up his eyes and was greeted by red.

Blood!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Misunderstanding**

 **Last chapter. I finally ended a multi-chaptered story for once. Not the best ending, but an ending none the less.**

 **It's rochu week and I wrote a story for them. Should I post it here as well?**

 **Which rochu should I continue next, hmmmm...**

 **Either way, thank you to all who read.**

* * *

Yao looked up and found Ivan drenched from head to toe in wet blood. Ivan's hair is matted as some blood congealed together forming little pieces of clots. Or are those his flesh? Yao don't know. His face is streaked from the metallic smelling red in close thin lines, while his white t-shirt is soaked, and pressing tightly against his chest that Yao can see his skin.

Yao opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak at this horrific scene in front of him. He swiftly wiggled his body free and moved away from Ivan.

'No..No.. I .. I'm a jinx. You're hurt. You can't love me. I-I hurt people that loved me.' Yao stuttered, shaking his head at his folly. 'No.. It's happening again. It's happening again.. It always end up like this.'

'Yao.'

'NO! Don't touch me!' Yao warned, slapping away Ivan's hands.

'Yao, I'm okay.' Ivan reassured, positioned at all fours towards the Yao sitting on the floor.

'No. You're not, you're.. you're dead.'

Ivan chuckled a little at the absurdity. 'Yao.. I'm not dead. Here, touch me.' he demanded, forcibly grab Yao's wrist and pulled it towards his cheek. 'Touch it.'

Slowly but surely, inch by inch, Yao finger finally touched Ivan's soft cheek covered in sticky red fluid.

'I'm alive Yao. I have loved you and I'm still alive. You have to accept me now, cause I'll be here forever.' he snickered deviously.

'B-but.. These blood..' Yao asked in disbelief.

'Speaking of these, I have to say you have a really bad neighborhood.' Ivan started, pulling the dazed Yao closer to his bloodied lap.

'So.. I was saying, your sister suddenly grabbed me from behind. Like this.' Ivan said, narrating his words with actions on Yao. He always wanted to be closer to Yao.

'And she took off my coat. Afterwards, she asked me to wait at the back of the building, saying that she would bring you down so that we can all talk about it. So I did. But God knows some asshole decided to douse a bucket of animal blood right onto me. I was utterly soaked and really angry.

I look up and the pair of hands bringing the bucket in, I was so pissed off that stomped back to the front, passing by the park. Thank god I did, and now I shall thank whoever threw the bucket of blood at me, because if not, this dumb kitten over here is really going to fall into this broken well. Do you know how deep that is?' he continued, pulling Yao closer at the prospect of losing his lover forever.

'Do you?'

'It's not your blood?' Yao asked again in disbelief.

'No, I'm serious.'

Yao looked away from Ivan's stare.

But Ivan caught the glimpse of uncertainties wavering in those eyes.

'Hey Yao.' Ivan sings a little, tilting Yao's head back towards him by his chin.

'Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let me into your heart, then you can start to make it better.'

Ivan quickly settled down onto the floor and gently lifting Yao's hands up his bloody lips. He continued his song 'Hey Yao, don't be afraid. I was made to go out and get you. The minute you let me under your skin, then you begin to make it better.'

Yao sniffed. Gaze lowering, before his head follow suit.

Tilting his head downwards to look at Yao, Ivan hummed 'And anytime you feel the pain, hey Yao, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.'

Tear hold onto the rim of his eyes, blinking it away. Yao pouted 'Your singing is horrible.'

Ivan broke into a smile, pouncing onto Yao for a hug.

'Let all the bad things out Yao, and let me in, let my love for you into your heart. Please.' he whined, giving Yao his best puppy dog eyes. Something he always wanted to try on Yao for the longest time.

Yao finally reciprocated Ivan's love, by tentatively closing his arms around Ivan's chest. Slowly and slowly, that hug becomes tighter and tighter and Ivan knows, he knows that this time round, Yao will not let him go.

'I think I'm turning into a goldfish.' Yao grunted beneath Ivan. 'My eyes are so sore.'

'Hi goldfish, I'm Ivan. But from now on, you will never be a goldfish ever again. You will be a kitten, my kitten.'

'Who said I was going to be your kitten.' Yao replied indignantly.

'Me!'

'Ivan.'

'Yes?'

'Can you get off me?'

'Why!?'

'You reek of blood, and I think some got into my mouth.'

'OH! I'm sorry.' Ivan replied innocuously before scrambling up. Followed suit by Yao who stood right up. Awkward silence hung around them, although Ivan didn't seem to noticed it, and he continued his stare and smiles that are a tad bit too creepy at Yao, waiting for his verbal confirmation on the status of their relationship.

'Y-you should take a shower.' Yao broke.

Disappointed by Yao's response, Ivan pouted and whined 'Yaoooooo, tell me what's our relationship now.'

Yao looked up a little caught off guard by this question, but his face is obviously red and Ivan can tell that it's definitely not the blood that was rubbed on his face.

Yao is blushing, and it's so adorable, Ivan thought, still waiting for an answer.

'Uhh.. Our relationship..'

Ivan looked at him expectantly.

'Uhh.. Our relationship is.. it's.. it's whatever you want it to be' Yao muttered quickly and rushed past Ivan, heading towards his home.

Ivan's eyes trailed the shy boy and chased after him. He grabbed Yao's hands with his own sticky ones and proudly announced 'OKAY THEN, WE SHALL BE LOVERS.'

Yao didn't reply, because he didn't know how to. Doubts bites his mind, but his heart is already opened. He can only choose to accept things as they are now, at least, that is always the choice he secretly wanted.

'Oh, Yao. Move in with me. You have really weird neighbors.'


End file.
